Beauty and The Dragon
by Dark Waffle
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia was a small town girl who's head was alway stuck in her books, wanting nothing more than to find an adventure of her own. But when her father is captured by a beast, she makes a deal with the devil and takes his place. Yet, Lucy discovers that there is more to the beast and the enchanted inhabitants of his castle. Can she break the curse before it's too late?


**A/N: I'm such a horrible person. I have way to many ideas for stories and I want to write them all but I have to focus on the ones I have out right now and just blahhhhh. Normally, I write Kodomo No Omocha stories, but I've wanted to try Fairy Tail for some time now. So here I am. If you do know what Kodomo No Omocha is, you should check out my ongoing story **_**Two Worlds Collide **_**and my newest story **_**Crimson Ties**_**. If you don't know what it is, GO READ THE MANGA NOW. There's also an anime but it's nowhere as good as the manga. Anyway, back to the story.**

**So this is my first shot at a Fairy Tail story. Even though I think it fits perfectly with Gajeel and Levy, I think this idea has been used with Gajeel and Levy all too many times. So I'm going to try with Natsu and Lucy. So, I hope you all enjoy it and without further ado, I present to all of you **_**Beauty and The Dragon! **_

**I don't own **_**Fairy Tail **_**or **_**Beauty and The Beast**_**. I'm just adding in my own stuff here and there, but the story will remain the original story of **_**Beauty and The Beast.**_

'_Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream/Singing"_

_**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Dreams  
**_

_**-O-**_

_"All our dreams can come true,  
if we have the courage to pursue them."  
__**-**_Walt Disney

_**-O-**_

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_**-O-**_

It was a bright, early morning with the birds chirping and the trees dancing. The bright, blue sky with scatter clouds hung high over the small cottage in the country side, just outside the village. Town beauty, Lucy Heartfilia, arose early, getting ready for the day ahead of her.

She wasn't given the nickname "beauty" for nothing. She had beautiful, shimmering blonde hair that reach about two inches past her shoulders, bright, determined light chocolate brown eyes and the bodice of a goddess with a fairly big bust that attracted the men of this town like rabid, hungry dogs. She tried to dress as modest as she could to keep prying eyes away from her.

She dressed herself in a pale, sky blue dress where she wore a collared cotton, white long sleeved shirt under and a white apron around her waist. She pulled the top layer of her hair back and tied it with a blue ribbon. She winked at the mirror and grabbed her basket, heading out the door into town.

As she walked along the cobblestones that led into the small town in front of her, she thought about the undiscovered life waiting for her. Lucy was always a bookworm and often lost herself in her books. They were the only ones who truly understood her. The town judged her and often called her odd because of her obsession with books. They just didn't understand the wonders that books contained. She sighed when she reached the entrance to town.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the day before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say…" _She sang quietly as she strutted through the cobblestones of the quiet town that had yet to start its regular routine.

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev'ry morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town…" _

"Good morning, Lucy!" The baker, Macao Conbalt, an older, dark raven haired man called out as he walked back towards his bakery. He gave her a smile as he pulled out a fresh role of bread. Lucy made her way to the bakery, shooting him a sweet smile.

"Morning monsieur!"

"Where are you off to?" Macao asked as he set up shop. Lucy's eyes gleamed with glee as the baker provoked conversation.

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre…" But Lucy stopped mid-way as she noticed the baker no longer putting attention to her story.

"That's nice… Kinana, the baguettes! Hurry up!" He called out to his wife as he turned away from Lucy, who in return rolled her eyes with a smile and left the shop, walking towards the one place where she felt like she belonged.

"_Look! There she goes, that girl is strange no question! Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

"_Never part of any crowd!"_

"_Cause her head's up on some cloud!"_

"_No denying she's a funny girl, that Lucy!"_

Feeling adventurous, Lucy jumped on the back of a wagon, swinging her way on one of the handles, smiling as she observed the townsfolk._**  
**_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Good day!"_

"_How is your family?"_

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Good day!"_

"_How is your wife?"_

"_I need six eggs!"_

"_That's too expensive!"_

"_There must be more than this provincial life!" _Lucy sang as she hopped off the wagon, landing right in front of the bookshop with a delighted grin on her face. She entered the bookshop, loving the atmosphere this small town shop emitted.

"Ah, Lu-chan!" A petite, blue haired woman by the name of Levy McGarden came out behind the counter, greeting her favorite customer and best friend.

"Good morning! I've come to return the book I borrowed!" Lucy handed levy the book, who in turn, placed the book back on the shelf.

"Finished already? That was quicker than last time, Lu-chan!"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" Lucy asked, with stars in her eyes as she eyed all the books for her dispense.

This was why the town took a great talking to of the pretty, young blonde. Lucy's head was always in a book, always fantasizing about great princes killing evil dragons and being rescuing the locked away princess. Her books also gave her a sense of adventure, causing her to want to get away from this small town. No one understood Lucy like her books did. And the only other person Lucy could rely on beside her father was Levy, who shared her fascination with books.

Levy chuckled at her best friend's eagerness. "Not since _yesterday_."

Lucy climbed up the ladder and began searching through the books herself, finding another world to lose herself too. "Oh, that's alright! I'll borrow-" she scammed through a list of titles in front of her and grabbed her new book, handing it to Levy, "-this one!"

"That one? But you've read it twice!"

Lucy sighed with a smile of fascination plastered on her thin lips, swinging off the ladder as she glided down its tracks. "Well it's my favorite, Levy!"

"Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Her voice hyped and her mind going far off into her own imagination.

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" The small, blue haired girl said as she handed Lucy the book.

"But Levy!"

"I insist!" _**  
**_

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" The blonde haired maiden walked out of the bookshop, her grin stretching from ear to ear. This book had always been her favorite and she often lost herself in this world, wondering, no _dreaming_, what it would be like away from a dull life like this.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Lucy walked away, her head in the pages of the book, not noticing the peeping men that were watching her through the window of the shop. Because of her extravagant and graceful beauty, men of the town would always stop to appreciate her presence.

"_Look! There she goes! That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well."_

Lucy jumped over the jump rope, her nose stuck in her favorite book, patting the head of young Wendy Marvel.

"_With a dreamy far-off look!"_

The blonde beauty flipped up the local sign to avoid being drenched on.

"_And her nose stuck in a book!"_

"_All what a puzzle to the rest of us is Lucy!"_

Lucy sat down at the edge of the fountain, in the middle of town, book in hand. The sheep of the local Shepard, Max, surrounded her as she sat, cross legged, reading her book.

"_Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part you'll see!" _As the sheep came around her, two went close to her, while one bit the corner of the page of her book. _"Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" _

"_Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty.' Her looks have got no parallel!"_

Lucy casually made her way back into town, passing by the barber shop.

"_But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd."_

"_Very different from the rest of us…"_

"_She's nothing like the rest of us."_

"_Yes, different from the rest of us is Lucy!"_

In the air, a triangular form of geese were flying overhead, when suddenly, one was shot own. A short, dark purple haired man, with one long, thick strand of white hair dangling off his forehead went running towards the falling geese with a brown sack, missing the bird. He grabbed the bird and stuffed it in the bag. He went back towards the man who shot the bird.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Dan! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Hughes said as Dan Straight blew the smoke out of the top of his gun, with a cocky smirk plastered on his lips.

"I know!" He gave a confident smirk as they stalked off.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter!"

"It's true, Hughes, and I've got my sights set on that one!" He grabbed Hughes off the ground, holding him in his arms as he used his other hand to point his gun towards Lucy, who was buying some groceries.

"The inventor's daughter?" Hughes asked, flabbergasted by his odd choice in woman.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Dan slicked back his brown hair as he glanced at the blonde haired beauty.

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"I know, but-!" before Hughes could say anything to object Dan, the great hunter dropped his gun, hitting Hughes in the head, causing him to glare at the brown haired man.

"And that makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?" Dan grabbed Hughes by his tie and pulled him up to his face, asking him.

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean-" but he was cut off as Dan dropped him on his butt and proceeded on with approaching Lucy.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell." _Dan grabbed the gun from Hughes as he looked himself in the mirror, smirking confidently at his great appearance. _"Here in town there's only she-"_

Lucy gave the kind lady her money for her purchase and walked off, away from Dan, who turned rapidly towards his blonde target.

"_Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Lucy." _

He chased after the young Heartfilia with haste, a determined look on his face as he marched behind Lucy. As Dan followed the young blonde, he passed by his biggest fan club, the trio bimbettes: Angel, Jenny, and Karen.

"_Look! There he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur, Dan Straight, oh he's so cute!" _

Jenny, Karen, and Angel sighed dreamily as they watched their handsome brute stalk off, not noticing when they pulled the lever and drenching Hughes in water.

"_Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong handsome brute."_

Lucy walked at ease through the crowded, busy street, even with the book glued to her face. She walked with such elegance and ease that it looked like she was gliding. Unfortunately for Dan, his big body made it difficult for him to ease his way into crowd and struggled to catch up to her.

"_Bonjour!"_

"_Pardon!" _Dan excused himself as he got stuck behind a wagon.

"_Good day!"_

"_Mais oui!"_

"_You call this bacon?"_

"_What lovely grapes!"_

"_Some cheese!"_

"_Ten yards!"_

"_One pound!"_

"'_scuse me!" _Dan found it difficult to evade all incoming traffic as the cobblestone streets of town were bustling with activity.

"_I'll get the knife!"_

"_Please let me through!" _Dan shouted kindly towards the jungle of people in front of him, not wanting to lose sight of the blonde beauty.

"_This bread!"_

"_Those fish!"_

"_It's stale!"_

"_They smell!"_

"_Madame's mistake!"_

"_There must be more than this provincial life!" _Lucy stopped and twirled around, her book still in hand. She looked around, feeling suffocated by the small town and its lack of adventure and peril.

"_Well maybe so..."_

"_Just watch! I'm going to make Lucy my wife!" _Dan proclaimed to the town as he pointed towards the air as some of the townsfolk stopped and watched Dan's strange antic.

"_Look! There she goes a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle."_

Frustrated with the town's interference, he looked for another way to get to her. He then spotted a ledge to grab onto and hauled himself up as he climbed up the side of the house, reaching the top. He then ran across the house, following Lucy up on top of the houses.

"_It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in!"_

"_But she really is a funny girl!"_

_"A beauty but a funny girl!"_

"_She really is a funny girl! That Lucy!"_

The young Heartfilia stopped walking, feeling pairs of eyes looking at her from aback. She turned around, only to see the town bustling as usual. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, her book in hand.

"Hello, Lucy." Dan greeted with a savvy tone as he jumped in front of the girl.

"Bonjour Dan." The blonde haired woman greeted without taking her eyes off the words encrypted on the page.

Dan, upset with the fact a book was getting more attention than he was, pulled the book out of Lucy's hands, who frowned in annoyance.

"Dan, may I have my book, please?" Lucy asked, somewhat kindly. Her annoyance was clearly written on her face. She wanted nothing more than to go home and lose herself in another story.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" He stated as he flipped through the pages, irritation flickering on the perfection of his face.

"Well, some people use their imaginations." Lucy countered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a small smile gracing her lips.

Flinging the book into the mud, he gave Lucy a cocky smirk. "Lucy, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things… like me!"

Lucy's face scrunched up with annoyance as he tossed her book into the mud. She bent down to reach for the book when he got in her way, shining him his white, sparkly teeth. She wanted nothing more than to knock a few bolts and screws in on this arrogant man.

Jenny, Angel, and Karen, the town's bimbettes, sighed as he smiled.

"The whole town's talking about it! It's not right for a woman to read—soon she starts getting ideas… and thinking." He scrunched up his face, internally thinking that women were only meant to serve their husbands and do as they say.

"Dan, you are positively primeval." Lucy said with a scoff as she cleaned off her book.

"Why thank you, Lucy." She turned towards him with a face of shock as he tugged on his open shirt and took the book form her hands _again_ but not before grabbing onto her shoulders and guiding her towards the town tavern. "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with her?" Karen snarled, wishing she was in Lucy's shoes.

"She's crazy!" Angel sneered as her jealousy emitted off her body.

"He's gorgeous!" Jenny fawned as hearts clouded her eyes.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders away and grabbed her book back, peeling herself away from his lurking hands. Dan looked absolutely furious that she was rejecting him yet _again_. That did not do his pride well at all.

"Please, Dan. I can't. I have to get home and help my father." She began to turn away from him, heading back to her cottage, but not before catching Hughes' insult her father.

"Ha ha ha! That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" Hughes bellowed in laughter, along with Dan, who clutched his stomach from his uncontrollable laughter.

Lucy glared at the pair of men and felt her blood rushing through her body. Her anger increased and she fist her hands at her hips, ready to explode at the tiny man who dare insult her father in front of her.

"Don't talk about my father that way!"

Dan stopped laughing; realizing Lucy was serious and glared down at Hughes. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" He then hit Hughes across the head with his fist, trying to show Lucy that he was on her side.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Lucy defended as her anger boiled.

_**BOOM! CRACK!**_

The sudden explosion shook the young Heartfilia out of her anger and caused her to turn sharply towards the direction of the explosion, worry crossing her face immediately. She forgot all about the idiotic, arrogant men in front of her and rushed towards her home, leaving the dying laughter of Dan and Hughes behind.

As she ran, her mind was filled not only with panic and dread, but a sense of loss hope. Was she forever to be stuck in this town that had no meaning to her? After losing her mother, her father turned to science. His heart was on inventions and making things better. And he was happy with that destiny, but was her destiny?

Was she forever destined to be different? To be the town outcast? Sure, she was beautiful, but what did it matter if she had no one to share that beauty with? And she didn't mean her physical beauty, she meant the beauty within. Would her dreams forever stay a dream?

But those thoughts were once again buried deep within her mind as she reached her small cottage and flung the basement doors open, smoke rising from the space below, burying her in the ash cloud.

**A/N: So what do you think? Yes, it's going to be like exactly of **_**Disney's Beauty and the Beast.**_** Yeah, boo me for having no imagination. Whatever. But it's not all bad, I added my own tad bits in there. I was actually inspired to do this by **_**LuckyLifeSmile's story **__**Diner Girl.**_** If you haven't read it yet, GO NOW. It's AMAZING. **

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think! I'm going to try and update this weekly. But with college and two other stories I'm working on, it's a lot. But I will try my best! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Until next time!**

**-Dark Waffle**


End file.
